Electronic cigarettes are typically designed to simulate use of a conventional cigarette, by providing an inhalable substance that may include nicotine, flavorants, or other additives or substances. When a user inhales, an atomizer, or vaporizer, vaporizes a fluid such that the fluid can be inhaled by a user of the electronic cigarette.